Pursuit is no longer fudel :D
by SherriandJasmin
Summary: two years later on matties sixtienth birthday LaBoeuf and Rooster ride into town. LaBoeuf/Mattie the way it is most definately supposed to be.


**I literally just watched true grit and although i thoroughly enjoyed the movie i was a little unsatisfied. I have written two versions of this chapter. This is the less pornographic version. enjoy and if you want the other version just review and ask. i will waste no time in posting it.**

**-Jasmin Ngawaero**

* * *

><p>Mattie sat on her grandmother's porch swing swinging back and forth. She had protested but her mother had insisted that her sixteenth birthday should be celebrated. Mattie had no mind to enjoy the company of strangers. She was yet to make one friend and no man came close to her expectations. The young boys had given up on this strong-minded girl in order to avoid unnecessary embarrassment. Her sharp wit had alienated many of the townsfolk and honestly she preferred it this way. Better to be alone then in dull-minded company. When she thought the day could not possibly get worse. They showed up at her doorstep obviously pained to be in each others presence.<p>

"What on gods green earth are you doing here?" demanded Mattie.

"Last time I checked there aint nothing green around here" retorted Cogburn.

"Did mother invite you?"

"Well ma'am Cogburn here despite his continuous supply of seized whisky deduced that it was soon to be your birthday. He decided we should both come and visit and couldn't be dissuaded otherwise" said LaBoeuf. He looked different to when Mattie had last seen him. The moustache was gone and replaced with the short yet rough looking stubble commonly found on younger men. Mattie was pleasantly surprised at the difference. She let the tension grow thick and watched as the men began to rethink their decision to visit before she gave them a beaming smile. First she ran to Cogburn and gave him the biggest hug she could muster up whilst fighting the urge recoil from the stench of whisky. Her embrace with LaBoeuf was a little more awkward. They're arms didn't seem to connect properly but we'll put that down to nerves. In the end they gave up and LaBoeuf simply tipped his hat in her direction. Cogburn chuckled to himself. He may have been a drunkard but he was no fool. He saw the way Mattie looked at LaBoeuf. He also knew the ranger wouldn't make a move during their hunt for Tom Chaney but the game had changed now Mattie was sixteen. He had opened the door and if they were so pigheaded as to not walk through it then that was their loss.

"Well aren't you going to invite a tired old man inside?" Chirped up Cogburn.

"Honestly I think you would be more comfortable in the barn then mingling with my ma's cohort. I'll fetch you some food meet me round back"

* * *

><p>The barn was warm and well kept courtesy of Mattie. The old Marshall had already made himself a bed of hay and blankets. With his whiskey in hand Cogburn was more than happy to block out LaBoeuf's constant yammering. LaBoeuf took a little while longer to make himself comfortable. He sat in the small amount of light offered by the oil lamp pondering how much Mattie had grown. As far as he could tell she was just as fiery as usual but she had a ladylike air to her that was absent in her younger days. Mattie entered the barn carrying with her a small candle. visitors in her house had long since departed but she was yet to inform her mother of their new guests. She wanted to spend the night with LaBoeuf and Cogburn like old times before their presence was made known by the whole town. Once that happened any alone time spent with her former companions was sure to be seen as improper.<p>

"LaBoeuf? Cogburn?"

"Mattie?" replied LaBoeuf.

Mattie spotted the small lamp light and sat next to the ranger. "I should have you know that I am not accustomed to spending the night in barns with strange men."

"and I am not accustomed to riding with marshals but there's a first time for everything."

"What has become of Cogburn?" queried Mattie.

LaBoeuf merely nodded towards a bundle of hay Cogburn was somehow tangled up and passed out in.

"He sure does paint a sad picture, doesn't he?"

The Texan edged closer to Mattie, their intimacy may have failed earlier that night but he was sure that wouldn't happen again. Mattie was still staring at her passed out friend as LaBoeuf brushed the hair away and kissed her soft neck. Mattie jumped up and slapped him hard.

"What one earth do you think you're playing at?"

"oh come on now Mattie you're making a big deal outta nothing why don't you just sit down."

"what would possess me to put my self in your grasp again"

"Grasp, I merely kissed you, should I have asked permission first!" said Lebeouf in a slightly raised tone.

"Yes any gentleman would have."

"what's the point in that? I was sure you would say yes."

"Well then you really are a half-wit." Shouted Mattie slightly hurt by LaBoeuf's assumption but also kicking herself for throwing away a perfect opportunity. Before LaBoeuf could reply a still passed out Cogburn rolled over and murmured in his sleep "There's many theories about arguin' with a Woman, None of them Work."

This time LaBoeuf actually listened to the ranger. He took a step towards Mattie and began to apologize profusely. She was smart enough to notice an opening and she wasn't about to throw away this chance either. She threw herself at LaBoeuf. He caught her and their lips met. He kissed her roughly grabbing her cheek with his right hand and placing his other hand on the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck it was Mattie's first kiss and she had to say she wasn't very impressed. As far as kisses go it was more than enjoyable but according to Mattie Ross there was nothing very euphoric about a tongue down her throat. What did stir her on though was the way LaBoeuf's huge _member_ felt against her upper thigh. She moved in closer. His breathing became deeper and they were both glad that Cogburn's cot was on the top floor of the barn. LaBoeuf laid Mattie down on a haystack. He crawled on top of her and undid the top part of her dress. Mattie's small soft breasts were revealed and he ran his hand over them. The barn door opened unexpectedly and in came another girl holding a candle. This girl was smaller and younger than Mattie

"I'm a tell mama on you" said Victoria defiantly

"go on now run on home to mama I'll be sure to tell her about that boy of yours. What is he called Ezekiel?"

The blood drained from Victoria's face, she was only a few years younger than Mattie but she would most certainly receive a spanking for her meetings with the reverends boy. Mattie shot her sister a look and Victoria ran back inside with her tail between her legs. During the debacle LaBoeuf had awkwardly remained on top of Mattie and when the barn door closed behind Victoria he rolled onto his back next to Mattie. She used his chest as a pillow and they quickly feel asleep. Cogburn who had never actually passed out wondered if he had made a mistake bring LaBoeuf to yell county. He may have opened the door but he sure as hell wasn't expecting them to charge through it like wild bulls. Mattie couldn't help but think that this wasn't at all like the good old times with LaBoeuf and Cogburn. LaBoeuf for the first time was rendered speechless and thoughtless.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW im thinking of making this a multochapter i do have a view story ideas. what do you think? REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
